


Gentleman

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Family is Rich (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomeprompt 2 ~ GentlemanDean takes a couple of deep breaths, Cas will be here any second now and he needs to make a good impression.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!!!!  
> Can I just say... Thank you so, so much for choosing to click on my story!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Dean takes a couple of deep breaths, Cas will be here any second now and he  _ needs  _ to make a good impression. Cas is just - he's amazing. Dean may have never met him face to face, but he knows he will be beautiful, no one is that nice, friendly and helpful without having a face which matches it. Cas is amazing, and this is Dean's chance to show him that he can be good enough. His Mom always said that good first impressions are very important, so if Dean wants Cas to like him as much as he likes Cas, his needs to be exemplary. Then again, does it even count as a first impression when you've been talking for months?

His arm starts to itch, the tell tale sign that some writing is coming, and he drops his gaze down to his arm to watch as the blue writing slowly curls across his skin. Cas has such neat, beautiful, handwriting. Just another point to add to the list of why this man is the most perfect creature to ever walk the earth.

> Traffic is bad, I'm going to be slightly late.

Dean smiles down at the note which Cas had clearly written while at a standstill. He pulls his own pen out - a black one, not like it would make any difference to the colour of the words which turned up on Cas arm - and quickly wrote a response, simply saying that it was okay. He thinks about writing something more but decides not to, they will be spending the evening together for dinner, he doesn't want to ruin any possible conversation topics.

He tries to calm himself down while he waits for Cas to show up, trying to remind himself that this is  _ Cas,  _ this is his  _ soulmate _ , and above all that, this is his  _ best friend,  _ even if they have never met. He gets along with Cas amazingly - while writing anyway - and he's fairly sure he's laughed more in the month since the words started appearing, than the rest of his life combined. Well, okay, maybe that's a bit extreme, but the sentiment is still there. Cas makes him smile and laugh and- Cas makes him happier than anything else in the world.

He glances around his apartment, it's the tidiest it's probably ever been, but that doesn't stop him from trying to tidy it all again. Cas comes from a wealthy family, he's going to be expecting something better than Dean's two bedroom apartment. 

He's going to be expecting something better than Dean.

The rumble of a car outside startles him out of his thoughts, paired with the itching of his arm Dean concludes that Cas is here. A quick glance down at his arm confirms this, causing him to send one last worried gaze around his apartment before he runs downstairs, meeting Cas outside before the other man even has time to climb out of his car. He quickly leans forwards, opening Cas' car door and holding it open.

"Hello Dean," Cas says as he climbs out of the car, his eyes unashamedly checking Dean out.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dean asks, taking a moment to have a good look at his soulmate. Cas was a tall guy, a little shorter than Dean, with wild black hair which Dean is already desperate to run his fingers through. But the one thing which stands out to Dean is the guys eyes, they are a brilliant shade of blue, bright and shining. Cas is the most beautiful man - the most beautiful person - Dean has ever met and he doesn't know what he's done for the universe to give him Cas as a soulmate, but he is so, so glad he did it.

"I just knew," Cas says with a shrug, "I could tell as soon as I set my eyes on you that you were who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Dean smiles fondly at the man he can already tell he will do anything for, "You're a sap," he mutters, slowly leading the way up the stairs, holding all the doors open for Cas and doing his best to be the perfect gentleman. He feels tense, worried that at any moment he may slip up and show how awful he actually is, and then Cas will leave. He can't let that happen, he has to be perfect.

The food has just finished cooking as they get back to Dean's apartment, the table all set and the wine on the table, so Dean points Cas to his chair, pulling it out for him to sit down, before disappearing into the kitchen. His back is turned so he misses the worried look Cas sends him and the confused frown he sends the bottle of wine.

"Here we go," Dean says with a wide smile as he walks back through, carrying two plates piled high with lasagne and salad. The lasagne has more vegetables than meat in it and normally Dean wouldn't be seen dead eating such a dish, but this is Cas. Cas loves healthy food, Dean remembers seeing it appear on his arm once in response to Dean asking what his favourite savoury food was. He'd been eating a burger at the time which makes the memory stand out even more. Dean and healthy food didn't normally go together, but for Cas, Dean will pretend to love healthy food.

"Thank you," Cas says, taking his plate. Dean doesn't notice his smile dropping slightly as he takes in the piles of salad and heap of vegetables, too busy pouring out the wine and double checking that he has everything in place. "This looks delicious."

Dean smiles, "It's nothing fancy," he says, but he is very pleased over the praise. He's managing, he's managing to be who Cas wants in a partner.

They talk for hours, even after the food has been finished and Dean has learned the plates away - leaving them in the sink to be washed later - they just move to the couch and continue talking. Dean makes sure not to make any bad or nerdy jokes, keeping the conversation on topics that Cas will enjoy.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asks in a sudden lull in conversation, his voice quiet and worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when we were writing to each other- you were like a completely different person," Cas tries to explain, "and that's not necessarily a bad thing, you just don't seem like yourself right now."

Dean gapes for a moment, "I," he starts to say, trying to figure out how to react to this, "I'm sorry," he eventually settles on. No other words coming to mind.

"What's going on Dean?" Cas asks again, his voice soft as he reaches out and grabs Dean's hand.

"I wanted to be perfect for you," Dean whispers. He can feel tears gathering in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He just wanted to be perfect for his soulmate, and he'd just ended up upsetting him, "I guess I fucked even that up."

"Oh Dean, no, I want you as you are. Nothing else," Cas whispers, shifting forwards to pull Dean into a tight hug, "You are perfect as you are, unhealthy eating, beer, bad jokes, all of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!! Hope you're having a good day!!!  
> Stay safe!!!


End file.
